


Cold Feet

by Bathykorus



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, i was kinda inspired, it's cold where i live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathykorus/pseuds/Bathykorus
Summary: Yeah, I know. Here Adena's the big spoon. (And I'm still trying to improve my english)





	Cold Feet

Adena didn’t expect to stay that long there but an old friend had an exposition downtown and she couldn’t say no. Unfortunately, Kat didn’t join her. Scarlet had this huge party and the social media director had to be there.

She didn’t expect to stay that long but here she was, coming home one hour after Kat.

Adena opened the door of her apartment and quietly stripped down her clothes before putting her pajamas on and heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The only noise in her bedroom was somebody’s quiet breathing in her bed. Adena smiled, watching her girlfriend comfortably wrapped in the blanket. She slowly joined her, not wanting to wake her up but her legs instinctively tangled with Kat’s.

“Your feet are cold” mumbled Kat, still half asleep.

Adena quietly laughed and gently put her arms around her girlfriend before kissing the back of her neck. Kat hummed and snuggled closer, smiling.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. Here Adena's the big spoon. (And I'm still trying to improve my english)


End file.
